


Always Cheesy

by Hellokaylaj15



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, in the car, they work at a pizzeria, with a little harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaylaj15/pseuds/Hellokaylaj15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Louis and Liam work at Harry's Pizzeria and they hate it.<br/>Or where Louis tried to get Liam in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first one i'm really sorrrrrrry if it sucks

Liam and Louis have been dating for nearly 3 years, well if that's what you would call it. Actually it was more like Louis has been the bug in Liam’s hair that just wouldn’t go away, and Liam was nothing but reliable on Louis to help him with everything. It was just a thing, they knew it was there and there was no need to put a label on it. It was just that Louis had a way with Liam. A way to slip between his layers, nestle into all his nooks and crannies, and read him better then he could his favorite book. Louis had a way with Liam, and Liam actually didn’t mind at all.

Liam and Louis now were working at the local pizzeria. "Come on, Payno! It’ll be fun!" Louis had said. "Its easy money, Liam! Don’t you want to know how to spin pizza dough?" Louis had said.

And Louis was wrong.

Liam was now stuck doing delivery, in the rusty, white company car that smelled of grease and pepperoni. And Louis got to do the cooking, and got to spin the pizza dough?

"Liam, I can't believe they don’t even spin the pizza dough! Up in the air, right?" Louis motioned his hands up, spinning imaginary dough. "No, they spread it, Liam. They spread it! I can’t believe you lied to me." Liam continued wiping down the tables with an old dishcloth. Listening to Louis complain, because yeah Liam told him they should work here. This was all Louis fault, not his.

"Are you even listening to me? Asshole." Louis grabbed the dishcloth out of Liam’s hand and waved it above his head, as if Liam couldn’ reach it.

"Do you want to do it? Fine, ok. There’s an order ready to be delivered soon anyways."

* * *

 

Liam doesn’t know what happened. But somehow Louis was now in the car with Liam, going to deliver the pizza. "He doesn’t know how to get to Washington Street, Harry." Louis had said.

"Yea-"

"Trust me, the pizza will be cold by the time he somehow finds his way there and shop isn’t too busy, let me go help him. He’s absolutely incapable."

"Fine, fine, go, but no frolicking or whatever." Harry, their boss, pushed back his curls with the back of his hand and continued rolling out the pizza dough.

So now Liam is driving that rusty, old white car with the company logo coming off on the side. (" _Harry’s Pizzeria, Served Hot and Always Cheesy_." What did that even mean?) with Louis in the passenger seat, giving commands as if he already didn't know.

"Take a left up here and get on the highway." Louis pointed out the window to his left.

"I know."

"Come on, Payno, I’m just trying to have a little fun. Look here, I know you hate this anyways so let’s have some fun." Louis unbuttoned his pants and lifted his hips to pull them down his thighs.

"Dude! What the fuck are you doing!" Liam looked over at Louis smooth and slightly tanned legs and swerved to the right. A little blue car honked.

"Hey, how fast do you think I can get hard?" Louis put his hand flat and flew it around the car ("bzzzz" he had said) and then absolutely nose dived it into his pants.

"Are you serious?" Liam had a small-but growing- bulge in his pants. This is when he loved Louis the most, when he was being so dumb and silly and such a child. Plus them thighs were in full view and what else could he do?

Louis continued to work up his cock under his underwear until there was a small tent in them. He squirmed around in his seat and used his other hand to pinch his nipple through his red company tee. Liam nearly swerved into the other lane again.

"You’re such a tease, at least let me see." Liam took one hand off the wheel and moved it over to Louis groin, trying to pull down his briefs.

"Patience! I’m not even to full glory yet, Payne." Louis swatted away Liam’s hand, and then on a second thought, pulled it back and sat it on top of his covered cock. Louis thrusted his hips up from the touch that wasn’t his own and Liam’s bulged grew a substantial amount almost simultaneously.

"You’re hands are always so — warm." Louis continued to thrust upwards to the touch, while Liam's hand just layed there slack against his hard cock.

"Jesus Christ, Lou."

"Hey, want me to blow you, like right now?" Liam grunted and almost steered into the other lane again. Before Liam could answer Louis was already leaning over the middle consol and the gear shift must have been hitting him rather uncomfortably. Louis started to unbuckle Liam's jeans, just touching Liam's hard cock.

Liam thrusted up into the touch, accidentally accelerating the car.

"That's a yes, then?" Louis pushed his bottoms down just enough to free his cock. He took his swollen tip into his mouth and swiped the precum around. With just the tip in the warmth of Louis' mouth, Liam couldn't help but thrust up a bit more. Louis slowly took more of Liam in until he was hitting the back of his throat, and began to bob his head.

"Fu-ck, we're gonna, - we're gonna die." Liam continued driving, trying to stay between the lines.

And then, Liam took a look over to Louis, leaning over the gear shift with his shirt pushed up revealing his tan back and his cock tenting his boxers, and suddenly it became all to much.

Liam came deep in Louis throat, gagging him a bit. Louis pulled off after a satisfying swallow and looked at Liam with a sparkle in his eye.

"Good?"

"Great." Liam put his hand on Louis shoulder and pushed him into his seat. "Now put your seat belt back on."

"Well wait a minute, I got a problem." Louis put his hands back in his underwear and quickly took care of his own problem. With a cry, Louis came and squirted white into his underwear.

"Ah shit, we're a mess." Louis chest was moving up and down, still exhilarated with his release.

"You're fault."

"Hey, pull in this parking lot over here. Let's just get naked and eat the pizza."

"Think we'll get fired?" Liam asked, already pulling over into the lot.

"Hopefully."


End file.
